sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Gumbold Regional Airport
Description Gumbold Regional Airport (ICAO: SLGM) is a public civil aviation airport located on the western coast of south Satori. Gumbold Regional is not quite the southernmost airfield currently in Satori (Bagheera has that honour and lies a few kilometres south), but it is the southernmost built at ground level. It is a perfect base for exploring southern Satori. Gumbold Regional is a GTFO hub, and is connected to Route 8C through the Ling Freight Depot. A comfortable small terminal building offers seating and onward tp links to local hotspots. Downstairs the Avi8tor Cafe offers seating and access to the beach, and vendors for DSA, Shana Carpool , Flywalker Aviation Outfitters , Java Designs, and F-Guard. The terminal gives access to a roof terrace for the enjoyment of all visitors; this is a perfect place to relax and watch the sunset. Pedestrian access to the terminal building has been provided from the GA apron on the south side of Rwy 09-27. Adjacent to the terminal building the tower offers pilots facilities and seating on the first floor, and unparalleled views of the surrounding area. West and south of the new tower and the helipads there is a small beach which is most easily accessed through the lower level of the terminal building. Runways and Facilities Two paved runways are available, and two helipads. Two further helipads are provided adjacent to the hangars for GTFO operations. Both runways are lit from dusk till dawn. At the northern edge of the airport hangars are available for rent. Parking (autoreturn 30 minutes) and fuel (DSA, Dani, SA KellyFuel) are available adjacent to the southern edge of 09-27 and on the freight apron. Further parking is available outside the terminal building and control tower, and beside the hangars on the north side of the field. Aircraft engaged in GTFO operations should park and load or unload in front of the hangars on the north side. All runways used for approach are equipped with VASI's. To reach Gumbold Regional by road, leave Route 8C at the Ling Freight Depot. Turn left and first right and follow the road to the loading area. NOTAMS 19/09/2018 1525 SLT Aircraft arriving and departing SLGM should be aware that a number of parcels in Grunther and Morzeny on the seaward side of the airfield have security orbs and ban lines in use. Aircraft departing Rwy 27 should turn north or south climbing to 100m as soon as is practicable. Aircraft departing Rwy 18 should fly straight ahead until above 100m before setting course. Approaching aircraft should remain above 100m until established on either the 09 approach or the 36 approach. The Rwy 36 approach/ Rwy18 departure remains unobstructed at present, and allows a climb to a safe height before setting course. 17/09/2018 1550 SLT The taxiway on the east side of Rwy 18-36 has been permanently decomissioned, but may be used for short-term parking. Arrival and Departure Arrivals Runway 09 24hr LDA 124m, elevation 28m. Runway 36 LDA 100m, elevation 28m. Runway 27 may not be used for arrival, and is obstructed immediately before the 27 threshold. Departures Runway 27 Runway 18 Runway 36 is obstructed immediately north of the field. It may be used for departure in daylight hours by aircraft capable of rapidly climbing to above 100 meters. Aircraft that cannot achieve rapid climb should use Runway 18 for departure. Runway 09 may not be used for departure , and is obstructed immediately after the 27 threshold with high ground beyond. Airlines Currently, there are no scheduled services operating to or from Gumbold Regional Airport, however charter flights may be available on request. Please contact airlines for more information. Images Gumbold 09 dawn_004.png|Gumbold Regional Airport 09 Approach Gumbold 27 dawn_001.png|Gumbold Regional Airport Rwy 27 Gumbold 36 dawn_001.png|Gumbold Regional Airport 36 Approach Gumbold Regional_001.png|Gumbold Regional Airport Gumbold 1118_04_001.png|Gumbold Regional Airport __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Airports Category:Satori Category:Community Airstrips Category:Open Airports Category:Open Airports (Satori)